What the Future Holds
by JFrost
Summary: Serena wakes up one morning and finds herself in her future. Is it everything she's ever wanted? If not, can she fix it before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: For those of you who have read 'Adventures of a Lady', you'll recognize how this story is laid out. This is basically the opposite of that story. Instead of going into the past, she's going into the future. I hope you like it as much as you liked my last one. Comments are extremely appreciated.

* * *

Serena smiled at her friends as she walked up to them. They all smiled back at her, happy as always to see her. She made her way to them, stepping around all the chairs the stuck out from the tables.

"Hey Guys!" She called out before tripping.

The girls all laughed at her, unable to hold it in. She was just too cute for her own good sometimes.

She got up quickly, dusting herself off. Her face was red as she sat down, and she wouldn't meet anyone's eye. It made Lita snicker and Amy smile.

"I can't help it okay, my mind still thinks I'm really short."

"You're not that tall," Raye said.

"Yeah, but I'm growing," Serena argued.

"Soon you'll be as tall as me," Lita said sitting up. She had grown as well. She now was much taller then them all. Serena smiled at her friends. They sat all around her, all four of them, and they were amazing. She watched them laugh and tease one another, and she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person alive.

But it didn't take long for the happiness to get pushed aside by pure anger.

"Hey Meatball head."

Serena seethed in her seat at the deep voice that plagued her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge him in any way; she just looked at her friends who were all watching her with amused looks. They never seemed to stand up for her in situations like this.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Darien asked as he swung a chair around and sat across from her. He had that disgustingly charming smile and her friends all seemed to think he was great.

Serena just turned away pointedly. He laughed.

"Come on Serena, be nice," Raye said after a moment.

She just stayed silent.

"It's find," Darien said with amusement lacing his every word. "If she doesn't want to talk to me that's fine. I'm having a get together this Friday at my apartment and I wanted to make sure you were all invited."

"What's it for?" Lita asked obviously excited.

"Well, I'm graduating on Friday."

"Congratulations!" Mina said loudly.

"Wow, you finished really quickly," Amy said, obviously impress.

"Of course we'll be there," Raye said.

Darien looked at Serena who was still not looking at him, and he smiled lightly. The other girls all caught his look.

"Well I hope you can all make it," he said smiling.

"Thanks Darien, we'll see you then," Mina said as he got up and left.

The four girls all looked at Serena.

"You could have been nicer," Amy said.

"Yeah, he was just inviting us to a party."

Serena just crossed her arms.

"All he had to do was not call me meatball head and I would have talked to him."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Raye asked.

"I really don't," she said pointedly. "I know you guys all really like him and that's fine, but he has never been anything but awful to me. And now it's been so long that I really can't imagine being able to forgive all the name calling and making fun of."

The girls all looked at one another disappointed.

"Will you go to the party?" Amy asked.

"We'll see," Serena said sighing.

"Well, let's talk about today then," Lita said. "There's a big sale at the mall and I'm sure we'd all be up for new clothes!"

The girls all cheered in agreement and excitedly ran out the doors.

Serena walked home with a smile on her face. She swung the few shopping bags she got back and forth and looked happily into the sun. Today was perfect. She loved spending time with her friends, even if Darien did insist on talking to her. They had had the perfect day in the mall, and she had even bought a new outfit for the party on Friday.

"You're late," Serena heard her father said as she walked through the front door.

"No I'm not," she said fondly.

"You weren't with any boys, were you?" He demanded.

"No daddy, I was with the girls."

"Good," he nodded his heard curtly. Then he smiled and hugged her. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we went to the mall and tried on all sorts of outfits."

Serena babbled on to her father about her day. He just smiled and listened to her.

Serena lay in her bed looking up at the stars through her window. It was a beautiful clear night. She rubbed her stomach, swollen from over eating at dinner. Her new clothes lay scattered all over the floor and her cat Luna lay curled up and sleeping at her feet. She smiled again at how peaceful her life was. She wished it could stay like this forever.

She drifted off to sleep completely content. She knew she would dream only good dreams.

The next morning Serena woke to the harsh sound of her alarm clock. She groggily turned around and turned it off cursing herself for turning it on during summer vacation. What had she been thinking?

Serena pulled her covers up to her shoulders.

Something seemed wrong.

Slowly Serena sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. She felt like she had had the worst sleep of her whole life. That didn't make any sense. Her bed was comfortable and it was summer. She never slept badly.

She looked around her room. It seemed slightly grey to her, like it was covered in dust. She should probably clean it before her mother yelled at her.

It smelled different. Serena looked down at her bed.

She was startled to find that she was sleeping in a larger bed then hers, and the covers were dark purple. That seemed strange. Why had her parents changed her bed while she slept.

She pulled on her house coat that was lying of the floor and stood up.

It didn't fit.

Serena looked at herself in the mirror in amazement. The fluffy pink robe stopped short of her wrists and didn't even go to her knees. Her reflection seemed so tall. She was awake in a second and looking at herself seriously.

She looked older. She was much taller than the day before and she felt different. And then there were her breasts.

Serena had always wondered if she would ever grow breasts, but this answered that question. The seemed strange to her, sticking out from her chest. They were not that big, but they were a good size. She felt really naked suddenly, like she was showing to much skin. She quickly pulled on a sweater that was lying across a chair and sat down on it.

Serena looked around her in confusion. This was by far the strangest dream she'd ever had. She looked around her room again to see that it wasn't covered in dust, it was simply faded. The bright pinks and whites that she had loved so much had never been re-done. She had simply put things over them.

There was a pile of papers sitting on her desk and she picked them up. They looked like bills. But she didn't pay any bills. One was for a cell phone and the other was for a credit card. They were both in her name. She wasn't old enough to have a credit card.

She heard a phone ring somewhere, and looked around frantically for it. She found a cell phone in a purse by the door.

"Hello?" She asked. Her voice sounded strange to her, and she coughed.

"Serena? What's going on?"

It was Darien. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Ah, why are you calling me?" She asked.

Darien paused.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, then just call me later."

She hung up the phone, to confused to say goodbye. She didn't mean to be mean to him, but she didn't know what to do. Why would Darien call her on the cell phone she had never had before last night.

She quickly got read, brushing her hair. It was shorter than it had been before, so after a brief panic she realized she couldn't put it up in her buns. She just left it down. She rushed out the door, noting briefly that nobody seemed to be home.

She found her way to the arcade in record time, but everything on the way there seemed different. The park at the end of her street was now an apartment building, and there were different shops in some of the windows. But the arcade was still there.

Seeing Raye and Lita there sent a wave of relief through her. She quickly went up to their table and sat down.

"You guys will not believe the day I'm having so far."

They two girls looked at her.

Serena noted right away that they looked older. Lita was very tall, and she had her brown hair pulled up showing her brown eyes with make-up around them, and Raye looked like she had come straight out of a magazine. But what shocked her more than that, was the look they were giving her.

"What, what happened?" She asked.

Raye and Lita looked at each other.

"Did you want something?" Raye asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"You haven't talked to us in years Serena, why would you want to talk now."

Serena was shocked.

"Years?"

"Yeah Serena, years. Have you lost your mind or something? We haven't talked to you in years because you decided not to be our friend. So you can imagine our surprise right now," Raye said.

Serena couldn't help but be confused. She tried desperately to work things out in her head, but she couldn't seem to do it. She was aware of the two girls staring at her.

"Look Serena, maybe you should just leave," Lita said.

Serena got up slowly and walked out of the arcade. This wasn't right.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: This story will be a little darker then the ones I've written before. I don't know why, it's just feeling that way.

Serena walked around the lake slowly, trying to work everything out in her head. Nothing was making much sense. Her friends hated her because she had abandoned them years ago. In what twisted universe did that make sense?

Her cell phone rang again so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena, where are you?"

She didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm out, why?"

"Well, you're supposed to be here. You're already late for the meeting and if you don't show up soon you're going to be in big trouble."

Serena stopped in her tracks.

"Who is this?"

"It's Seiya. Serena, what's wrong with you? Is this a game?"

"No, it's not a game. I don't know you."

"Very funny Serena. I'm assuming you've forgotten, so we're at 1952 Main street. I've ordered you dinner to by you time. Be here as soon as you can. I can't hold out for you much longer."

He hung up and Serena looked around her for answers. Of course there were none.

She thought about what she should do and really couldn't decide. This Seiya guy seemed to know her, so maybe she should go talk to him. But he was in a meeting of some kind. She made her way to main street and found the address was a restaurant. She walked in and looked around for someone she recognized.

A tall handsome man with very light hair stood up and came towards her.

"You're almost an hour later Serena."

"Are you Seiya?" She asked.

"If you're going to keep this up all night then we're in trouble. Come one, your food is getting cold."

Serena followed him and sat down at a table filled with middle aged men. Seiya handed her a pad of paper and a pen and harshly whispered at her to keep notes. She looked at him confused, but did what he said.

After an hour she was bored. They were talking about contracts and stuff and she really didn't care. This Seiya guy continued to order her to do things, so she assumes she must be his assistant or something, but he wasn't very nice.

The guy sitting across from Serena kept looking at her, and she became very aware of her breasts again. She pulled her sweater away from her chest to make her look flat again and he seemed amused.

"Well, I think that all sounds reasonable," Seiya said shaking hands.

Serena got up and shook hands with all the men. The one who was staring at her slipped her his card.

She looked down at it in confusion.

"When someone does that, you're supposed to hide it," Seiya said in her ear.

She turned to look at him.

"What is with you today Serena? You show up late, you're wearing jeans and a sweater and you obviously haven't even tried to work on your appearance. This was an important meeting."

"Do I work for you?" Serena asked.

He looked away frustrated. Serena really just wanted answers, but she also didn't really want to upset this guy. He looked a little scarey. She took a step back when he picked up his coat.

"I expect you in early on Monday. You're going to have to work pretty hard to make up for this."

He looked at her, and then he looked her up and down.

Serena looked somewhat disgusted as she took a step back.

"Maybe I'll have you work it off," he said in an obvious tone.

Serena didn't know what to do, so she just turned around and walked away. This guy was degrading and she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She walked out into the night and headed for the arcade again. She desperately needed to be somewhere she recognized.

When the bell rang, telling people of her entrance, Andrew look up from the counter.

"Serena?" He said in surprised, but then he smiled. "I haven't seen you here in years. What makes you come now?" He asked.

Serena sat at the counter.

"I'm having a rough day Andrew," she said.

He leaned against the counter. "You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't think you'd believe me," she said.

Andrew looked passed her for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, things will get better."

Serena looked up just in time to see Darien. Before she could do anything, he leant down and kissed her.

Serena got over the initial shock in seconds, and the leapt back in her chair, tripping and falling over another chair. She looked up at the tall man standing over her looking at her strangely.

"I'm think I can honestly say that was the strangest reaction to a kiss you've ever given me."

Serena got up quickly, dusting herself off.

"What's the matter?" He asked her amused.

"What on earth was that about?" Andrew asked.

Serena looked at Andrew in disbelief.

"He kissed me!" She said incredulously.

They two guys looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, that's usually what he does," Andrew said.

"What?"

"Serena, are you being funny?" Darien asked.

Serena sighed. She didn't feel very funny, yet everyone seemed to think she was. Just then Amy and Mina walked in, and she forgot the morning experience and rushed over to them.

"Serena?" Amy said surprised.

"Darien just kissed me," She said standing beside them.

They looked at her like she was insane.

"He's your boyfriend, of course he kissed you," Mina said.

"What, no he's not."

Serena felt completely defeated at their looks. She sat down in a nearby and put her head in her hands. She felt totally lost. Nothing was as it should be. She was kissing Darien, working for a man that was obviously mean and her friends hated her. She felt like her whole world was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" She heard Mina asked.

"I have no idea."

Darien was walking towards her when he spoke, and she didn't push him away when he touched her.

"Well, good luck," Amy said as they walked towards another table.

Serena's heart and head both hurt.

"Serena, what's going on?" Dairen asked. His voice was so light, so caring.

"What do you care," she said.

"Serena, I care because I love you."

Serena looked up at him surprised. This was Darien, her own worst enemy, and her loved her? Well that was just silly. He was obviously teasing her in some way. And it wasn't funny. But she couldn't fight it anymore.

"I just want to go home," she said.

"Okay, well come one. I think you left your bag at your parents house, but I can go by and get it tomorrow," he said.

Serena looked at him confused.

"My parents house?"

"Yeah, you stayed there last night."

"What? Where are we going now?"

"Home, to our apartment."

"We live together?"

Darien looked at her worriedly.

"Serena, you're acting extremely weird. Of course we live together."

Serena just nodded.

She followed him three blocks until they reached their apartment. It was really nice, she had to admit. They lived on the 36th floor and they could see most of the city from their balcony.

She looked around. It was decorated tastefully, and she could see that she lived there from all the clothes on the floor. But how could she live with Darien?

He put his bag on a chair and came back to her. His put his arms around her, and she let him. He smelled great. His hard chest was warm and comforting, and she found herself calming down in his embrace. He kissed her temple gently, and she smiled at the feeling.

"So what happened today?" Darien asked.

Serena thought that maybe he could help her, but she was hesitant to tell him.

"I just had a bad dream and it's freaking me out," she said.

Darien nodded. He walked into the kicthcen.

She missed his warmth immediately.

"Well, let's have some dinner and then we can see about getting some sleep. How was your meeting?"

How did he know about her meeting.

"It was boring," she said sitting down. "Do you have any chocolate?"

Darien walked back into the living room and looked at her.

"You don't eat chocolate Serena," he said.

"Yes I do!" She protested loudly.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, you can have some chocolate. I don't think we have anything here, but go down to the store or something."

Serena put her coat back on and headed out the door.

Once outside the cool air seemed to sooth her.

"Hey Serena!"

She looked to see Seiya coming up behind her. She groaned.

"I didn't think you'd come again, I've been waiting for you."

She looked at him in confused.

"Look Seiya, I'm not in the mood for this. I just want some air, and then I'm going back upstairs. I'll see you on Monday."

She walked away, knowing that he was watching her. Something gave her the feeling that she had just crossed a line in some way. She could almost feel his anger burning through her as she walked away. Why was she supposed to meet him down here.

She went to a nearby store and bought chocolate and ice cream with the credit card she had in her wallet. Then she headed back to what was apparently her apartment. She was half way there when she spotted a newspaper.

It was really the date that caught her attention. They had printed it wrong.

But the paper beside it had the same date.

The truth of her situation came down on her so suddenly she almost staggered. Today was exactly five years after the last day she could remember. But how was that possible. It didn't make any sense.

She ran home as quickly as she could, trying not to trip on anything.

"Darien?" She burst into the apartment.

"Yeah?" He said looking up from his book.

"It's five years ago, I mean now, I mean from then."

He looked up at her confused.

"What are you talking about."

"Today is five years exactly from yesterday."

Darien just looked at her.

"Look, the last thing I remember, I was walking home from shopping with the girls. I was five years younger than I am now. You and I hated each other, the girls liked me and I was to young to work. When I woke up this morning, it was now."

He paused before saying anything.

"Are you saying you've forgotten the last five years?"

"I'm saying they don't exist," Serena said loudly.

Darien put his book down and looked at her, concern written all over his face.

"Did something happen Serena? Did you hit your head? Are you sick?"

Serena was so frustrated she could barely see. She sat down. Her head ached so badly she couldn't concentrate anymore. Darien came towards her and sat down with her on the floor. She just focused on breathing.

"Look Serena, you're obviously going through something here that I don't know anything about. But I can assure you that the last five years existed. Trust me, I was there."

She looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Well, you're right about you and I hating each other. But that didn't last forever. We started dating a few years ago. You stopped hanging out with the girls a little after we started dating and you started working right after you father died."

Serena felt her heart stop.

"My father died?" She said in a small voice.

Now Darien was more than concerned about what was going on with her. Out of all the things in her life, that one had hit her the hardest. The idea that she didn't remember it scared him.

"Yes, he did," he said softly. "He had a heart attack when everyone was out."

"He died alone?" Serena said feeling tears come to her eyes.

Serena put her head in her hands, and her frustration and confusion welled up with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Her tears finally started.

Darien wasn't sure what to do with her. He was worried that she had been through some sort of trauma, but he couldn't think of something that would without cause make her forget the last five years of her life. Especially something as life altering as loosing her dad.

He wrapped his arms around her and she collapsed against his chest. No matter what happened, he would protect her.

"Serena, I think we should go to the hospital."

"No," Serena whimpered. "I just need to get some sleep. I'm fine."

"You're fine but you don't remember anything," he said.

Serena just nodded.

He could tell she was exhausted. She was already drifting off. He gently picked her up and took her towards their bed. He wrapped the blankets around her and stayed with her until she drifted completely off into sleep.

The phone wrang.

Darien walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Darien, it's Raye."

Darien stopped in the middle of the room. He hadn't talked to any of the girls since Serena had stopped being friends with them so many years ago. He had sided with the girls on the argument, but he loved Serena.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Darien, I know it's been awhile and I don't exactly like Serena anymore, but what's going on with her. She comes into the arcade after years of not speaking to us, and she starts talking to us like it's five years ago and nothings wrong. What gives?"

"Raye, I'm not sure what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think Serena's had some sort of break. She said she can't remember the last five years. When I mentioned that her dad died, she looked as if it was new information. She was devastated."

There was a pause.

"Well, that's strange I suppose," Raye said hesitantly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her help."

"But does that mean she things we're still all friends?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well that could cause a problem."

Darien sighed.

"Is there no way that you and the girls can just be gentle with her for the next little while, until we figure out what's going on."

"I can't promise you anything. She is not our favorite person these days. I don't think any of us can just forget what happened just because she doesn't remember it anymore. But I'll ask the girls."

"Thanks."

He could hear Raye sigh into the phone.

"Darien, make sure she knows that we're not her friends anymore. I don't want to be a bitch, but I'm not going to pretend to be her friend after what happened."

"I will, I promise."

Darien hung up the phone and looked towards the closed bedroom door. He could almost feel her in there, sleeping soundly. All he could do for now was be there for her and hope that this was temporary. He couldn't stand the idea that she felt the same way about him that she had five years ago. It broke his heart.

End of Chapter Two

Please Review!!!! More Reviews make me want to post the next chapter quickly. Thanks!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: This story will be a little darker then the ones I've written before. I don't know why, it's just feeling that way.

Serena woke up feeling groggy and tired. She had spent the night tossing and turning, and aware that Darien was with her the whole time.

She couldn't explain why she felt safer around him, but the fact that he had stayed with her the whole night really meant something. If he truly hated her, he wouldn't do that for her. He had been so sweat and caring the whole time.

She walked out into the living room.

"Hungry?" Darien smiled at her from the kitchen.

Serena couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was cooking pancakes, and had flour on his shirt. His messy black hair shone I the light and he looked so comfortable and casual. Serena wondered why she hadn't really noticed how extremely good-looking he was before. She always knew he wasn't ugly, but he was drool worthy now.

She sat down on a stool looking over the island into the kitchen and tried to nod, but her neck hurt.

He put a plate of pancakes in front of her with butter and syrup.

She gently dug in, not wanting to eat to quickly, but the taste and smell got to her so quickly that she couldn't help herself. She how downed it in record time.

Darien leaned against the counter and watched her.

"I haven't seen you eat like that since you were a kid," he said.

Serena looked at him confused.

"I always eat like this," she said after finishing the food in her mouth.

"You used to, five years ago," he seemed to realized what he was saying and trailed off. They looked at each other for a good few minutes.

"I'm sorry I don't remember," she said after a moment.

Darien nodded, but she could tell he was hurt. She was telling him she didn't remember him.

"Darien, I…"

"It's okay Serena, let's just focus on getting you better so that you can remember okay. I'll try not to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. And I understand if you want to stay at your mom's house for the next little while."

She knew what he meant, and she felt guilty.

She put her fork down and looked at him seriously. She didn't really know him and the situation she found herself in was more then she could handle, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about us," she said trying to smile.

Darien hesitated, but then nodded.

"Well, I suppose you don't know anything so I should state the obvious. We live together. We have for two years now. We're not married and have no plans to be so in the near future, but it is a possibility. Believe it or not we're in love."

He couldn't help but laugh at the complete denial on her face.

"You'll remember Serena, just wait and see. Ah, you work as a secretary at Star Light Inc. Your awful boss is names Seiya. Andrew and I have started our own chain of arcades and we're moving along to other things now that we're successful."

What about the girls?" She asked suddenly.

Darien looked at the table then.

"When you and I started dating you and the girls were still friends. They're part of the reason we got together in the first place. Now, I'm not sure how the fight started, but you split apart. You and Lita teamed up against the other three. Apparently you got angry with Amy for not helping you more with you school work. Raye told me that you had asked her to help you cheat on an exam."

Serena looked at him in shock.

"I would never do that!" Serena said.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that you did. Raye and Mina thought you were in the wrong, and when you refused to apologies, things got worse. You guys were so nasty to one another. Soon it was a free for all. Every time you saw each other you would yell and scream and there was just so much anger in the whole thing."

"But we've gotten over fights before, why was this one so big?"

Darien looked away.

"What, what did I do?"

"Mina was dating Andrew at the time," Darien said. "To get back at her for calling you innocent, you kissed him."

Serena could only look at him with wide eyes.

"Mina walked in on you two and that was it. She hated you."

Serena felt tears filling her eyes, but she didn't move.

"Luckily I suppose, you and I already had a strong enough relationship that we got past it. But Lita thought it was the worst thing you could have done so switched to the other side. After that, you simply stopped talking to one another. Mina never forgave Andrew and they broke up."

"I can't believe that," she said finally in a whisper.

"Serena, it sounds bad when you can't remember, but it happened over half a year. I'm sure it was different when you were going through it."

Serena could only nod.

"Hey, it's all over now," Darien said. "You guys aren't friends. You have other things in your life now."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, like you job for one. You hate it, but it pays you enough money to get by."

"Why do I work there if I hate it?"

Darien shrugged.

"That's what I've been asking you for years," he said.

Serena sighed.

"My life is nothing like I thought it would be."

Darien kissed her gently.

"It never is," he said. "But that doesn't mean we have to live with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like the life you're in now?"

Serena furrowed her brow. She shook her head.

"Well then, change it. Try to make amends with the girls. They might not want to hear it, but it's worth a shot. What can you loose? You don't like your job, then try to find a way to get a better job. You're not trapped Serena."

Serena let it sink in.

"You're right," she said after a moment.

"So you're going to do it?"

Serena nodded, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Yes, I want to get my life back. I want to be like I was when I was happy."

Her smile faded when she saw his eyes look down. She sighed.

"Darien, I don't know how I felt about you during this whole thing, but I'm sure I wouldn't have stayed with you if I didn't love you. If we got together once, then there's no reason we shouldn't try to make this work again. It just might take me some time."

He nodded.

"And I'm going to need your help sorting this whole thing out."

"I'll always be there for you Serena, even if you decide you don't want me anymore."

She smiled at him. He really was sweat. She tried to think of a time when he was this nice to her, and she realized that he wasn't all that bad in her memories. The idea of being with him was starting to sound really good.

"Well, the first thing you have to do is go to work," Darien said.

"Right," Serena said determinedly.

Serena sat at her desk looking at the things around her. It all seemed pretty straight forward. There were lots of hand written notes about contracts on her desk, and her computer was full of those files typed out. She had her own email, and looking through them she realized that she did a lot of following up at Seiya's request. And everything else was pretty well labeled. So, she got about typing up the latest contract notes.

Seiya came in about an hour later, and he didn't look too happy.

"I have a meeting until three o'clock, and then we need to talk. Until then, I expect your contract notes to be typed out and emailed to my associates. Schedule a discussion meeting for tomorrow, and make sure that everything is prepared for Friday."

Serena quickly wrote everything down and watched him storm into his office. He intimidated her. She felt her heart thumping madly in her chest. She took a deep breath, and set about finding out what he was talking about.

She found a calendar that had all her daily tasks written down. It was amazing that she was so organized. She was never this organized in high school.

Darien's words came back at her when she had finished everything at about two o'clock. She had been angry with Amy for not letting her cheat. That simply didn't sound like her. Yes, she wasn't a very good student, but she never cheated. And of everyone, she would never assume that Amy would help her with something like that. Why had she even asked her?

Serena puzzled about this fight for a while, trying to work out why she would have been so angry about not getting a good grade. She never got good grades. She couldn't remember any big test coming up that she should have studied for.

The phone rang.

"Good Afternoon, Star Light Inc."

"I still haven't received the notes from this weekends meeting," an angry voice said.

"I'm sorry Sir," Serena said as polietely as she could. Her heart was pounding. She thought she had gotten everyone. "Can I please verify with you that I have the right email address."

The man repeated it and Serena wrote it down.

"I'm sorry, it seems we had it spelt wrong. I will forward that on to you this moment."

The guy seemed to hesitated.

"Thank you Serena," he said.

"You're welcome."

Serena cringed when she hung up the phone. Did she know that guy? He knew her name. Was he upset that she didn't know who he was?

"Serena, get in here!"

Serena jumped at the angry voice coming through the speak on her phone. She quickly got up and walked into Seiya's office. She stood in front of his desk and felt herself shaking.

"What happened?" He said looking at her.

Serena couldn't help but look confused.

"Don't play with me Serena. I don't like being stood up."

It wasn't any clearer to her.

Seiya rolled his eyes at her and stood up.

"You really are dumb aren't you," he came around to her. She wanted to argue that, but before she could move he was kissing her.

It took her a moment to respond, but when she realized what was happening she pushed him quickly and roughly off of her. But her kept her close.

"Why are you suddenly fighting this Serena, you're making me angry. You were supposed to come over Saturday night. We've been over this. It's not an option. I expect you to be there when I ask you to come."

"What are you talking about?" Serena looked at him scared.

"Have you lost you brain or something?" Seiya said letting her go by pushing her onto the desk. "I have a very busy schedule so I can't play these idiotic games. I expect you to be there this Friday, and you're going to have to make it up to me."

Serena didn't want to think about what he was saying, but she had to be clear.

"We're having an affair?" She nearly whispered. "But I have a boyfriend."

"And if you ever tell him," Seiya said with venom in his voice. "I'll make you wish you'd never met him. Now that you've denied me for this week, I'm going to have to be extremely rough with you on Friday, so come prepared."

Serena saw him step aside and she quickly ran back to her desk.

He slammed the door behind her.

Serena leaned against her desk and breathed hard. This couldn't be happening. So far in this life the only good thing seemed to be Darien, and she was cheating on him. How could she do something like that? The only thing she could think of was that she desperately need her friends.

She left the office right then.

Serena found herself at the arcade, her heart beating in her chest. All she could think about was what an awful person she'd turned out to be. She saw Mina sitting in the corner reading something.

Serena felt dread wash over her. She couldn't believe that she had purposely hurt Mina by kissing her boyfriend. It didn't make any sense. But she had to say she was sorry.

She saw down across from her.

Mina looked at her then rolled her eyes.

"Look Serena, Raye told me that you're having some memory issues right now, but I don't buy it. Why don't you just…."

"I'm sorry," Serena said.

Mina looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Mina, I am so sorry for what I did to you. If I could take it back I would. If I could be punished for the rest of my life, I would gladly put up with it. What I did was so beyond wrong that I'm ashamed to even look at her. I'm not sure if I've said it already, or if it even makes a difference, but it's the truth."

Mina just looked at her for the longest time.

Serena was sure she was going to just walk away.

"I don't know if I can trust that Serena, you're not exactly the person you used to be."

When she said that, Serena couldn't help but cry.

Mina looked at the blonde girl in confusing. First she was sorry, and then she was crying her heart out. Mina had once known Serena, and she knew that this was the sound that Serena made when she felt broken.

"Serena, what's wrong?" She asked despite herself.

"It's all wrong," Serena choked. "My whole life, it's all wrong. I don't know how it got so turned around. We were so happy."

"What? When? Who?"

"You and I. And the other girls. I remember us going shopping, and spending all our allowance because there was this big sale. We went to see a movie, and then we ate at the arcade. It was sunny, and I was happy."

Mina just watched her.

"What was I thinking to screw that up? What could I have been thinking to do what I did? It doesn't make any sense in my mind."

"You became a bitch," Mina said after a moment.

Serena looked at her. She could almost feel how much she had hurt Mina.

"But why Mina?"

Mina shrugged.

"I don't know. One day you were this amazing sweet girl, and the next you were a liar and a cheater. I don't know what happened, but that's what you became."

Serena nodded.

"I don't even know why Darien stayed with you," Mina said.

"He loved me," Serena whispered.

"Well, you're lucky then."

"Am I?" Serena asked. "Darien things I had some sort of nervous breakdown or something. I don't know what happened, but all I can see is that I've lost the only thing in this world that ever mattered to at all. My friends."

"You've made new friends."

Serena just shook her head.

"If we were so important to you, why did you fight so hard?"

"I don't know," Serena said. "I can't think of anything that would make me want to hurt you guys. Nothing at all. I loved you all so much."

Mina just looked at her, her eyes soft.

"Serena, what's happening to you?"

"I don't know," Serena said in despair. "I woke up the other morning and I was here, in this life. Before that morning, it was five years ago and everything was happy and sunny. I wasn't this awful person I am now, and I didn't do all those terrible things. Everything is so different. You guys hate me, Darien and I are together and my job sucks. And my dad's dead," she said in a whisper.

At that, Mina lost all her anger.

"You didn't remember that?"

Serena shook her head.

Even though the girls had all hated each other at the time, Serena's dad dying had hit all of them. Serena had been devastated and they had all tried to support her. It had almost brought them back together. But then Serena had started her job and she had become distant again and stopped trying to make amends. They hadn't understood it really.

"What are you going to do?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to try to fix things."

"How?"

"I don't know. I want my life back. Darien said that I'm not trapped, that I can fight for what I really want in life. He said that I have nothing to loose."

"Except him," Mina said.

Serena looked up at her confused.

"You really don't remember all those years you two spent together, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"NO!" she said loudly, and then calmed down. "He's been so nice to me these last couple days that I couldn't do that to him. He's going to help me and I'm going to try and remember him. I'm sure I love him. I wouldn't be still with him if I wasn't."

Mina nodded.

"Okay then."

"Okay what?" Serena asked.

"Okay, then I guess I can help you."

Serena just looked at her in shock.

"Look Serena, I'm not saying that I forgive you and I'm not saying you're my friend again. But we were friends once, and despite what you did to me I don't want to see you suffer. If you're serious about fixing your life then I'll help you."

Serena threw herself over the table and hugged her friend with everything that she had. In the last couple of days, this was the first truly happy moment that she could remember.

End of Chapter Three

Please Review!!!!!!! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possible can. I promise it shouldn't be more than a couple of days!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you for those of you who have reviewed. It really means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying it. Let me know what you think!!!

Serena took a deep breath and looked at Mina. She just gave her a small smile. Serena could tell that she wasn't completely comfortable with her decision yet, but she hope it wouldn't be long until she was.

"Are they as mad at me as you were?" She asked.

"Yes," Mina said. "And if you remember Raye, she isn't always as forgiving."

Serena just nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mina asked.

"With all my heart."

The two girls walked into the temple yards and saw Raye and Lita sweeping fallen leaves and Amy sitting nearby reading. Serena felt her heart tug towards them, and she wanted to throw herself at them and cry until they forgave her. But she held her ground and waited for Mina to talk to them.

They all looked at her with clear hesitation written all over them. Mina had already talk to them, so they knew she was coming, but that didn't mean they had to help.

Raye glared at her.

Serena just tried not to shrink back.

"Have you really lost your memories Serena?" Amy asked after a moment.

"As far as I can tell," Serena answered weakly.

Lita couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Okay, we've talked about it and we've come up with a deal," Raye said firmly. "We'll help you try to fix your life, but you're going to have to do a lot of work to get that help."

"What kind of work?" Serena asked.

"Yard work," Lita said holding out a rake.

Serena looked at her confused.

Raye rolled her eyes at Lita.

"Not just yard work, I mean you're going to have to try and prove to us that you're not the bitch we all thing you are. One wrong move could make us loose what little faith we have in you. We're doing this for old times sake."

"That's fair," Serena said.

"So what do you want to change?" Mina asked.

"Everything," Serena answered. "I don't like anything right now, except for Darien I suppose. I want to find a new job and be proud of what I do. I want my friends to love me as much as I love them and I want to be happy again."

They all looked at her.

"Is there anything else?" Amy asked. "Anything bad?"

Serena's mind flipped back to Seiya and she put all her effort into not looking guilty. She felt awful about cheating on Darien, but she didn't really remember doing it. If she just stopped, wouldn't that mean it never happened?

"That's everything," Serena said.

"Okay then, let's get started," Lita said with an upbeat attitude.

"First thing we'll work on is your job," Amy said. "I'll help you write a resume. Darien gave me your old one because you don't really remember what else you've done. And I called your college and got all your school records."

Serena looked at her in surprise.

"And then we're going to teach you how to defend yourself," Raye said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"The new you should be tough, not weak," Lita said.

"And we might as well get a new wardrobe. A new look for a new you," Mina said getting excited. "There's a huge sale on at the mall right now."

"Okay," Serena said. It was strange to her that they had all reverted back to their old habits, but she liked it. It made her feel more comfortable, like she knew them again. She could see they all still doubted her, but they were really trying. That meant the world to her.

It also made her realized that if it had been five years since they had been friends and yet they were willing to forgive her now, that meant it had been all her fault before. She had been the one to keep them away and she had been the one to not apologies. She was disgusted with herself.

The girls were true to their words. By the end of that day she had raked the whole yard of the temple until she was so tired she could hardly stand, she had a new resume that Amy had made look great, she had narrowed down what she wanted to do into categories and was set to hand out resume's tomorrow, and she had a whole new outfit. Even better, she had spent the whole day with the people she loved the most. It was sometimes a little strained, but they still managed to have something of a good time.

Serena let herself into her apartment and saw Darien leaning on the kitchen counter reading a paper. He looked up and smiled at her when she came in, and her heart fluttered.

"Good day?" He asked.

"Better then yesterday," she said smiling.

"I hear the girls have agreed to help you out."

She nodded.

"Your boss called while you were out. He said he was disappointed that you left work and that he expects you in early tomorrow to discuss it before everyone else gets in for the day."

Serena tried to look emotionless, but her heart thundered in her chest.

"I've decided to quit," she said.

Darien looked at her surprised.

"Right away?" He asked.

Serena nodded.

"I know I don't have another job yet, but I'm sure I can get one soon. And if we're behind on rent or something, then I can ask my mom to help us out. I just can't face going there anymore."

He smiled at her.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've done in awhile. And don't let the money thing bother you. I make enough to cover our expenses for a little while. And if worse comes to worse, you dip into your savings."

"I have savings?"

Darien frowned slightly.

"Well, sort of." He hesitated. "When your father died, you inherited a lot of money that he had been holding on to. You said you wanted to keep it and put a down payment on a house when we're ready."

"Oh," Serena said.

"I'm just saying you should leave your job and not worry about it. That job is awful. You're treated badly, your boss is a dick and you could be paid way more for what you do."

Serena couldn't help but smile at him. He was being so supportive.

"What are you smiling at?" He said coming over to her.

"Just you," she said.

"Oh yeah," he put his arms around her and brought her closely to him. "What about me?"

"You're just sweat," she answered.

He kissed her, very gently. Serena knew he was being careful with her, trying not to push her even though they had been dating for five years, and it make her trust him. He was so thoughtful. Why hadn't she ever seen this side of him before?

"You wanna help me write my resignation letter?"

Serena took a deep breath. The elevator lurched a little as it came to the right floor, and she stepped out. She hesitated in front of her office, waiting for her heart to settle down at least a little. Her palms were sweaty and she felt hot.

She pushed the door open.

Seiya was leaning against her desk, waiting for her. His long hair pulled back and his jacket thrown over her computer. He was good looking, but he had an aura of darkness. He made her nervous just looking at him. His cold eyes seemed to look right through her.

"You're late," he said simply.

Serena tried to clear her throat.

"Seiya, Sir, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"It can wait," he said roughly. "You're going to start by getting on your knees."

Serena looked at him in shock. She let him treat her like this?

"I really think I should speak first," she said with her voice shaking. "After thinking about this a lot, I've decided that this isn't the job for me." She nearly had to stop when he stood. "I don't feel I'm being treated right, and I believe I have a lot of potential in other work areas. So, as of today, I'm not going to be working her anymore."

Serena waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

The silence seemed to envelope her.

She considered leaving, but he held her with his eyes.

"Is this a joke?" He asked finally.

Serena could only shake her head. She gently stepped forward and handed him the letter that she and Darien had written the night before. He took it without even looking at it, his eyes following her. He reached down and placed it effortlessly in the trash beside her desk.

Serena looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you throw it away?" She asked.

"Because you're not quitting," he said simply.

"Yes, I am Seiya. I've decided that…"

Seiya had her pinned against the wall before she could even blink. Her back crashed painfully into the hard surface, and something dug into the back of her head. Her held her there with his arm against her throat.

"I'm not sure you understand me properly. You're not quitting," he said with venom in his voice. He turned her around roughly so her front was pressed roughly into the wall. He held her there with the force of his whole body.

"If you do," he said touching her roughly. "I'm going to tell that little boyfriend of yours exactly what we've been up to all these long days and nights."

"Stop!" Serena tried to yell when he pulled her shirt loose and reach up to grab her. "Stop it," she tried to fight back but he was to strong.

"No Serena, I'm not going to stop. I'm going to give you the rest of the week off to think about it, but you better be back here bright and early Monday morning, with enough time to fuck you until I'm totally satisfied. Do you hear me?"

Serena was afraid. He was stronger than her and she wasn't prepared for this kind of situation. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Do you hear me?!" He yelled at her again.

"Yes," she said through her sobs. "Yes, I hear you."

He waited a moment, and the pulled the door open beside them and pushed her out of it, closing it with a slam behind her.

Serena couldn't move for the longest moment of her life, and then she took off running.

End of chapter four

Please Review!!!! Thank you to those who have already reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I'm sorry for my minor spelling mistakes. I get so excited that as soon as I'm done the chapter I post it. I'll try to work on my proof reading a little more. Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

Serena stirred her milkshake slowly, starring at the table in front of her. She felt numb. She could feel Andrew looking at her, concern written all over his face, but he didn't say anything more. He had already asked her what was wrong.

What should she do? She didn't want to go back to work, but what if Seiya told Darien? Not only would she lose him, but she would probably also lose the girls. And she was absolutely sure that she didn't want to have sex with Seiya. Not now, not ever!

She sighed.

"Hey Serena!"

Serena turned around to see Lita coming into the arcade. She felt her spirits lift immediately, but then they fell again. She wanted to confide in the girls so much, but she didn't want to make them hate her again.

"What's with the long face?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, rough day."

"Did you go to work?"

"Yeah, but just to hand in my resignation letter."

Lita looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were going to find another job first?"

"I talked to Darien about it and he convinced me that we can make it for a little while without me working. Apparently he makes a lot of money and I have savings."

"So then why didn't you ever quit before?"

Serena looked at her and Lita realized that she didn't remember why she had even started working there in the first place.

"There must have been something holding you to that job," Lita said.

Serena tried not to shudder.

"Well, let's talk about other things. Raye and I train together in about an hour. We thought you might want to join us if you're not busy. Well actually, we thought you would be at work, so I just thought of it now. But you're still invited!"

"I'd love to," Serena said.

All she wanted to do was stay with the girls forever, and not let anything else bother her. But she couldn't help her mind drifting back to her problem with Seiya. The only thing that let her carry on was that she had until Monday. Maybe she could find an answer before then.

She spent the rest of the morning with Lita and Raye. Raye barked orders at her whenever she did something wrong, and sometimes she got frustrated. But Lita would laugh when her face turned red and Serena couldn't help but smile at how ordinary and comfortable it felt to be between the two girls again.

"What's next on your list of things to change?" Raye asked. The girls had finished, and they were sitting on the porch of the temple eating lunch. Serena felt tired and sore, but also happy.

"Well, Darien wants to take me out on a date tonight."

The two girls look at her blankly, and then Raye smiled.

"You guys have been dating so long that I can't really wrap my head around the idea that you don't remember it." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Does that mean you're a virgin again?"

Serena couldn't help but blush to the roots of her hair.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet!" Lita said. "It's like when you first started dating. Serena, you really get to start over again with him."

She just smiled shyly.

"Are you going to have sex with him?" Raye asked.

"Okay, stop. This is weird to talk about. In my mind, I'm still just a kid. The last thing I remember I was way to young to have sex. Now suddenly I've been living with a guy for five years, and a guy I hated no less."

"Oh right, you guys really were mean to each other weren't you," Lita said.

"That must be awkward," Raye said.

"Actually not as much as you might think. He's been really nice about the whole thing. He hasn't pushed me into anything and he's been really understanding. I just don't see why he didn't show me this side of him before."

"Maybe because he really liked you and you were to young for him, but then you grew up and suddenly you were fair game. That's just an option," Lita said.

"Or the explanation he gave you," Raye said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Well, when you guys first got together we were all still sort of friends. When I asked him why he seemed to suddenly like you, that was the explanation he gave me," Lita said. "I did actually tell you that, but I guess you don't remember."

Serena looked away.

"Why did I need to cheat so badly?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked.

"Darien told me that our whole fight started because I got mad at Amy for not helping me cheat. Why did I need to cheat so badly?"

The girls went silent for a few minutes.

"You needed to get into collage," Lita said.

"But grades have never mattered to me," Serena said.

"No, but something happened to make you suddenly afraid of not going. I don't know what it was, but you just panicked I guess. You hadn't studied at all for a major exam that was really going to decide whether or not you were going to go, and you didn't know what to do," Raye explained.

Serena shook her head.

"But it still doesn't make sense why I didn't forgive Amy. I can't think of why I even would have expected her to help me cheat. I don't think she even has the cheating bone in her."

Lita smiled. "Well it's good to know that you realize that."

"So I guess I failed that exam then," Serena said.

"Yeah, and you had to pay your way through a lower collage, but you still went."

Lita nodded in agreement. "And yet you were still mad at Amy."

Serena sighed. "I'm really not the person I thought I'd be."

"And that's why we're changing it, right?" Raye said.

Serena nodded.

"Well, Amy's going to meet us here soon and you guys are going to apply for some jobs together. After that we could head to the park for a while. There's an outdoor concert going on today!"

Serena loved them more then she could describe.

Darien held her hand tightly as he brought her into the theatre. He had decided that he would take her on a really casual easy date so that she was comfortable. First a movie, then ice cream at the arcade. It was a perfect date to her.

Serena sat down and Darien put the tub of popcorn on her lap. She started eating it hungrily.

Darien laughed. "Save some for the movie meatball head," he said.

Serena looked at him angrily.

"Don't call me that."

He just laughed again.

"What's so funny?" She asked feeling her face get red.

"You haven't worn the meatballs in almost five years Serena."

She just looked at him.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly just as the lights went down to signal the start of the movie. The screen lit up, but Serena could only look at Darien. He watched the previews with a smile on his face. A dark shadow fell across his strong jaw and moved when he ate the popcorn.

Serena looked away. How on earth could she justify cheating on him? She had only been with him for a week, sort of, and yet she already thought he was amazing. He treated her so well, and he was always mindful of her feelings. What girl could ask for a better guy? To make it worse, he supported her when she was going through the hardest change of her life. It was obvious that he loved her.

Then maybe she should tell him. Maybe, just maybe, he would forgive her. Maybe he would realize that she was different now.

Serena tried to imagine what it would be like if he told her he had cheated on her, and even though it was just a thought, she felt her heart break. Would she be able to forgive him? The thought of him with someone else made her feel sick.

She put the popcorn down in the empty chair beside them.

Darien put his arm around her and held her close.

She inhaled his sent, and it sent warmth through her. She could feel the heat of his skin through his thin shirt, and she felt her body responding to him. She was sure she could love him. In fact, she was pretty sure that she liked him a lot.

The next few days for Serena were the happiest she could remember. She and the girls spent most of their days together, unless someone was working, and they found themselves having as much fun as they used to.

By the weekend, it really had started to feel like old times.

Mina cried out in defeat at the game she was playing, and the others all looked at her with fond smiles. She pushed another quarter into the machine and started again. Lita was playing a fighting game standing up just across from her.

Amy and Serena sat at the counter, talking to Andrew. Raye and Darien were talking just a little ways away from them.

Serena felt herself relax. This was what life was supposed to be like. This was how everything was supposed to feel. She had loving friends and a wonderful boyfriend. She felt safe and happy again.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Raye asked. "I know that Amy has to work and Lita will be at her restaurant until late. But we could find time to get together," Raye said after a moment.

"Well, I work Mondays," Darien said. "So you're going to have to find a way to have fun without me."

The reminder that tomorrow was Monday sent Serena's spirits plummeting.

"Are you busy Serena?" Mina asked coming over with Lita.

"Just in the morning," she said. I have a few errands to run.

"We could get together for lunch," Amy said. "I get my break at one."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Serena just nodded.

She looked over to see Darien's eyes fixed on her with a curious expression, but he didn't say anything. She wondered what he was thinking. Surely he didn't expect what she was hiding. No, that wasn't possible. He would have asked her if he knew anything,

They all split up for the day, and Serena went to the apartment she shared with Darien. He was having dinner with a couple friends and she wasn't up to going.

The apartment was empty and cold. She didn't bother turning the lights on, she just walked in trying to calm herself. Maybe this wasn't the best time to be alone.

What was she going to do?

Serena felt defeated. She had worked so hard to get her life back in order.

Maybe she should just come clean with Darien. Wouldn't that be the best thing? She couldn't deny what had happened, even if she didn't remember it. It would be better coming from her. At least then she could explain herself. She was pretty sure he would break up with her, but maybe he would want to work things out. Was it better to hurt him and give him the choice, or lie to him forever? Neither option seemed fair.

The hours ticked by and Serena wondered when Darien would get home. She would tell him. It was the only way to get past this and see the other side. She would try to find a way not to lose the girls as well, but it would be hard. She would have to fight for it.

'I will fight for them all' she said to herself.

She heard his keys in the door finally, after hours of waiting. It was late, and her heart thundered in her chest.

But everything changed when he walked in.

Serena had never seen a look like that before. He just stood there, keys in hand, staring at her with the deepest hatred one person could have for another.

"Tell me it isn't true," he said in a low voice.

Serena wasn't sure what to say. She just looked up him, fear written all over her face.

"I had an interesting night," he said throwing his keys down on the table. Serena stepped back from him. He looked ready to kill. "We thought it would be fun to get some drinks after dinner, so we went downtown. At the bar, we bumped into a friend of yours."

Serena felt dread wash over her.

Darien looked like he was somewhere between crying and screaming. But his voice stayed calm.

"All this time I've listened to you tell me how much you hate Seiya. He said that he was looking forward to seeing you at work tomorrow. When I told him you weren't going, he decided to give me a little piece of information.

At first of course I thought he was just being an ass, but then he started to describe things about you. Like the little birth mark you have."

Serena couldn't help but picture the little mark. It was very high up on her thigh. To high up to see even is she wore the smallest skirt.

"Darien, I…."

"Tell me it's not true."

Serena felt like the world was spinning around her and she was trapped by his gaze.

"I don't remember if…."

"Don't pull that shit Serena, tell me if it's true."

She looked down.

"You're not going to admit it to me, are you," he said.

She stayed silent.

Serena wished with all her heart that she could make this whole situation go away. She wanted to tell him how much she cared about him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't even move.

The hatred in his eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen. It broke right through her and she knew that he would never forgive her.

He picked his keys back up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

At the harsh sound, Serena collapsed onto the floor and cried.

* * *

End of chapter Five

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I had a review after my last chapter saying that maybe I should have created a character instead of using Seiya. I just wanted to say that I totally agree with your reasoning. Maybe the next story I write I'll take that into consideration. Thanks for the awesome feedback your guys!

Serena watched the sun rise over the city from the balcony. Her red puffy eyes had to squint at the light. She shivered in the cold of the morning, but she still didn't move.

She had sat exactly in this position all night, not having enough will power to move. The events of last night played and re-played in her mind, plaguing her. She felt weak and small.

Before this whole thing had happened, she hadn't even thought of Darien as someone she could be with, but now she was devastated about losing him. She heart ached at the thought of how badly she had hurt him, and her mind had simply seemed to shut down everything else. She felt numb. How could she do this to him?

What was she going to do now?

There was a knock on the door, but Serena didn't get up. After a few moments she heard the door slowly open. She never turned around, not even when she someone walked out onto the patio.

Raye sat on the little chair a few feet away from her. She looked calm.

"How are you?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Serena didn't move.

Raye looked away, her eyes somewhere between cold and hurt.

"Is it true?" She asked.

Serena didn't have the will to deny it anymore, she simply nodded.

"I thought you loved him."

"I do," Serena said.

"Then why?"

She could only shrug as she felt tears stinging her eyes again.

"What are you going to do now?" Raye asked, her voice choked.

Serena looked up at her friend, wishing with all her heart that none of this had ever happened. She wanted to be young and carefree again and back in her old life. What if this was really what her life was like? What if there was nothing she could do to change it?

"What should I do?" She whispered.

"Serena, you and I haven't been friends for a really long time," Raye started, her eyes sad. "I don't even really know who you are anymore. All I know is that you did probably the worst thing to him that I can imagine. I've known Darien a long time and I've never seen him as broken as he is now."

Serena looked away from her, tears falling like a flood down her face.

"If I were him, I wouldn't ever forgive you."

Raye took a couple deep breaths.

"The girls and I don't feel like we can trust you," she said and Serena nearly crumpled. "We said we'd help you unless you did something like this, and you did."

"I haven't since," Serena said suddenly afraid. "I don't remember doing it and I haven't done it since I can remember. I don't know why I even would have."

"Serena, stop, you're really not getting it. It's not that we don't all believe that you truly don't remember it, but that doesn't change the fact that you did it, you slept with someone else. And if you were that kind of person, what happens if you suddenly get all your memories back and you go back to that?"

"I just want this all to be a dream," Serena sobbed. "Just a really bad dream."

"It's not Serena, It's real and you're going to have to deal with it."

"How?"

"I don't know," Raye said. "You're going to have to figure out what's really important to you and try and achieve it without us, and without Darien."

"I don't know if I can do that," Serena said.

Raye sighed.

"The Serena I used to know could," she said.

"The Serena you used to know never would have gotten into this mess."

Serena wrapped her arms around her knees and looked away from Raye. She felt completely broken, like her insides had been ripped out. She had lost all her friends today, and Darien. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"Can you do me a favor?" Serena said quietly.

"I won't promise you anything Serena, but I'll try."

"Tell Darien that he can have the apartment, I'm going to live back home with my mom."

Raye nodded slowly and got up.

"I really do hope you find a way to be happy again Serena," she said before gently walking away, leaving Serena to fend for herself. She was completely alone now.

Serena spent that next few hours packing up some of her things and heading back to the house she had grown up. Her mother was there, and she wrapped her arms around her with all the love in the world.

"Did you hear?" Serena asked softly.

Her mom just nodded.

"We don't have to talk about it," her mom said.

Serena knew what that meant. It meant that her mom was completely disappointed in her, but she would love her no matter what.

It took three days for Serena to get out of bed. She hadn't showered or dressed at all, and she certainly hadn't gone to work or eaten anything. It was on the third day that her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, is this Serena?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Michelle from Finesse magazine. You applied for out office assistant job and we wanted you to come in for an interview."

It took Serena a whole couple of minutes to realize what the woman was talking about. But she remembered that Amy had helped her hand out a bunch of resumes.

"Of course," she said.

The woman gave her the time and address, and said goodbye.

Serena sat back looking at her writing. She had a glimmer of an option standing before her. Her life seemed to be at rock bottom, but there was a glimmer of hope. Did she want to simply give up and fade away, or did she want to fight?

She felt so tired of fighting. It seemed like it had been so long since she had had some time to simply live a happy life. She was alone, but that didn't mean she had to give up. She could keep trying to get her friends back, and she could try to apologize to Darien. He might not ever want to forgive her, but she could try to make him know that she hadn't meant to hurt him.

She quickly went downstairs.

"Serena, honey, you're up!" Her mom said smiling.

Serena sat down across from her on the couch.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I have a job interview for Tuesday," she said.

"That's wonderful, what is it for?"

"An office assistant at a magazine. It's a fashion magazine called Finesse."

"That sounds like fun," she said.

"Yeah," Serena said sadly. "Mom, do you think that even though I've done all these thing so completely wrong, I might be able to be happy some day again."

"Of course Serena," her mom said gently. "You did an awful thing and you know it. I can see in your eyes that you regret it every moment of every day. Suffering for it is simply your punishment, and you must pay for you actions. But it won't last forever. If you have a chance to re-build you life, then nothing should stop you."

Serena nodded.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Her mother didn't answer for awhile and Serena knew the answer was no.

"I don't know if he can Serena, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't find a way to show him how sorry you are. No matter how uncomfortable you may feel doing it, he needs to hear you apologize or he'll resent you forever."

Serena realized then that she didn't want to give up. She still wanted everything to go back to the way it had been five years ago. No matter what, she could change this.

Serena didn't see Darien or the girls for weeks. She went to the job interview and was excited to get it. She started immediately.

Her job wasn't easy, but she worked hard. The people higher up in the magazine hardly paid her any attention, but they didn't treat her badly at all, and the people she actually worked with were extremely nice to her. After the first couple days, she decided that she loved her job. There were plenty of people to meet and plenty of things to do. And, she could already see a few ways of moving up in the ranks. Her boss kept telling her how well she was doing and giving her other things to do. It boosted her confidence a lot.

Serena took everything the girls had helped her with and continued with it. She had a new job, new clothes and a new routine. She also continued the exercises Lita and Raye had showed her.

But the nights were still hard. She could keep herself busy enough throughout the day that she didn't think about what she had done, but at night it still haunted her. To make matters worse, Seiya was calling her every day and leaving messages. She never answered of course, but it was making it harder to move on.

Finally she got sick of it and requested a day off work.

Serena walked quickly towards the old office building, not letting herself stop long enough to have second thoughts. She walked right in.

"Can I help you?"

Serena looked at the young woman who sat at her desk. She had long blonde hair and faded blue eyes. She was tall and relatively attractive. She walked by and into the office as the woman protested.

Seiya was standing by his desk talking to somebody sitting in the chair. She walked right up to him and slapped him.

Seiya was frozen for a moment. He just looked at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Serena made sure she stood a few steps away from him.

"If you ever call me or talk to me again, I promise I will let the people higher than you know what's going on here and I promise you'll regret every doing this to me."

She stormed out, making sure that she walked out before he got angry.

"Don't let him get to you, it's not worth it," Serena said to the girl sitting at her desk. The girls just watched her as she walked out.

Serena felt both foolish and empowered. Sure, she had got out her feelings, but she had also enraged a man who was dangerous. She was both proud and scared at her actions.

She started walking home, but she had only gone a block or so when she decided that maybe now was a good time to go to the arcade. Everyone would be there, so she could just say she was sorry and go.

Her heart started pounding in her chest again and she cursed her own weakness. But she made up her mind to do it, and pushed herself in the direction.

It seemed to take forever to get there, even though it was only fifteen minutes. The neon sign just glared at her as it mocking. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

Nobody was there.

Serena heaved a sigh.

Of course they weren't there; they all had jobs and lives to attend to. It's not like they stood around here waiting for her to show up. But still, she had really thought they would be here.

She sat down at the counter.

When Andrew came around the corner and saw her, Serena felt her heart sink. His smile faded and he looked uncomfortable. Of course he would know what happened; he was Darien's best friend.

"Hey Serena, what brings you here?" He asked slowly.

"I was sort of hoping everyone would be here," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to say I'm sorry," she said.

"Do you really think that's going to make a difference?"

"No, but I need to do it anyway."

Andrew just nodded.

"Well, I know they're all coming at some point today. You want me to get you anything while you wait?"

"No, thanks Andrew. I'm too nervous to eat."

Serena sat and waited, and waited, and waited. The day was dimming when they finally came. She cursed her luck that they all walked in together, but also thought that it might be for the best. The all came in and stopped, looking at her.

Serena stood up slowly, wondering if she should move any closer.

"I know you all hate me and I don't expect that to change, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am, about everything." She couldn't bring herself to look at them. "I really didn't mean to……"

"Get out of my way!"  
Serena looked up at the voice and was horrified to see Seiya storming towards her after having pushed Amy forcefully out of the way. Everyone seemed shocked. He came right up to her.

"How dare you Serena!" He yelled. "You cost me a very important client today and you will pay me back, do you hear m!"

Serena stepped back in fear.

"You show up at my office weeks after simply not showing up for work and treat me like that! You're asking for a side of me you've never even dreamed of. Trust me, I will make sure you never….."

Serena couldn't help but yelp in fear when Darien hit him. It happened so fast. Darien walked up behind him, spun him slightly around and punched him square in the face. Seiya went down hard.

Darien stood there, breathing hard. His eyes were almost crazy.

Seiya, looking up at the angry man, started to move away.

"Here, let me help you," Lita said grabbing him roughly and pulling him up and towards the door. She pushed him hard out as the bell rang pleasantly over her head.

All Serena could do was look at Darien.

Everyone stayed silent, just watching. Even the few customers that were in the arcade watched in silence.

"Darien I….."

"I know, you're sorry," he cut her off. "I believe that you are, but I can't forgive you Serena."

"I know, and I don't expect you to but…."

"What do you want Serena?" He asked.

"I just want to make sure you know that I never meant to hurt you."

"Good, you've done that. To bad you did hurt me."

Serena stayed quiet.

"At first I actually thought I might be able to forget what happened, but I don't think I can. It would be different if you were the same girl I fell in love with five years ago, but you're not. Ever since your fight with the girls you've changed. Even though I loved you anyways, it never seemed to be enough for you."

"Darien, I don't know what kind of person I was and I really wish I could fix it, but…."

"But nothing Serena. I'm really tired of this. All those years I stuck up for you ever though I didn't believe what you were doing was right, and this is how you repay me."

He stopped talking suddenly, and looked away.

Serena tried not to cry.

"Serena, maybe you should go," Mina said after a moment.

Serena nodded and started to walk out, but Amy stopped her.

She just looked at the beautiful blue haired woman for a moment and saw the despair in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy," she said.

Amy just nodded.

"Serena?"

Serena looked back at Darien, hearing the longing in his voice.

"Five years ago you hated me more than anyone else in the world. Why did you agree to go out with me?"

Serena thought about it. She had hated him so much and she knew that, but why would she have changed her mind? Had he done something? Had she changed? He would have asked her out not long after she could remember.

"I don't know," she said.

She walked away from them then, out into the night. The lights of the city seemed to glare at her, and she forced herself to walk towards home. Her tears blinded her as she pushed through the crowds of people all around her. She felt suffocated.

Somebody pushed painfully against her, and she stepped away.

She tripped off the curb, and into traffic.

The force of the hit seemed to take the wind out of her.

Then everything was completely silent.

Serena didn't feel like she had been hit by anything. In fact, she didn't feel really hurt at all. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Everything was bright pink,

End of Chapter Six.

Please Review!!! Only one chapter left. I hope you all like the ending. It should be posted sometime tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, so I feel like I might be ending this story a little to abruptly, so there's going to be another chapter to smooth things outs. I really didn't think about how I was going to end this when I started it, so I hope you're not to disappointed in how it goes. Enjoy!

**Previously in chapter six……………..**

She walked away from them then, out into the night. The lights of the city seemed to glare at her, and she forced herself to walk towards home. Her tears blinded her as she pushed through the crowds of people all around her. She felt suffocated.

Somebody pushed painfully against her, and she stepped away.

She tripped off the curb, and into traffic.

The force of the hit seemed to take the wind out of her.

Then everything was completely silent.

Serena didn't feel like she had been hit by anything. In fact, she didn't feel really hurt at all. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Everything was bright pink

Serena looked around her, her head groggily pounding. She felt like she had been hit by a train. She didn't remember blacking out, so why was she suddenly back in her bed.

Serena opened her eyes in shock.

This was her bedroom. Not her bedroom of the future, her bedroom now, five years ago. She looked down at the frilly pink bed she was lying in, smaller then the one she had in the future. Her room wasn't a dull pink, it was bright and vibrant like she had remembered. What the hell was going on?

Serena ran out of her room, still in her pajamas, and took the stairs three at a time yelling for her mom.

"Serena, what's gotten into you?"

Serena came to such a screeching halt that she almost fell over. Her whole body went into shock as she looked at him. His dark eyes looking at her curiously and a light smile playing on his lips.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked confused.

Serena vaulted into his arms. He laughed at the sudden bear hug and pulled her closely to him.

"Serena, what's going on?" He could feel her shake with tears.

"Oh daddy, I promise I'll never leave you not ever. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you I promise, and we'll be together forever."

Her father was confused, but he held her close regardless. He looked at her mother who had come into the room and she just shrugged.

Serena spent that whole day with her father and mother. She ate breakfast with them and then they took her to the park. It was a dream come true for her. She felt loved and safe.

Serena sat by herself looking out her window at the stars. What on earth had happened? She could remember every detail of the past couple weeks with perfect clarity and yet her parents had said she had been asleep only one night and it had all been a bad dream. How was that even possible? It didn't make any sense. What if this was the dream and tomorrow she would wake up back in the future?

"Serena?"

She looked at her father standing in her doorway.

"We need to talk about something very serious," he said.

"What is it?"

He came and sat with her on her bed.

"It's about your grades Serena, and how you're going to get into college." Serena went completely still. "Your teacher called as before summer started. Your grades aren't good enough right now and she needs you to take a make-up exam before you next year."

"Why?" Serena asked.

Serena's father started going into a long explanation of how she had to go to a good college and why her grades were holding her back. The more he spoke, the more and more scared Serena felt. He was explaining to her the future she had been in and all because she might not get into a good college. She felt her heart sink when he said the exam was going to be in only a few days and would cover everything she had learned so far in class. If she didn't pass it, she would never get into a good college let alone be allowed to go into her next year of school with the other girls. She would be held back.

The idea of being held back scared her more then she could believe. Being in a class every day with kids a year younger than her and watching her friends take the next year. She was to embarrassed to think about it.

But how would she ever pass that exam? She had failed almost everything that came her way since she was in grade school. Even Amy wouldn't be able to help her with this, she was sure of it.

Her future came at her again in a explosive rush and she squared her shoulders. Cheating was simply not an option.

Is this where it had all started? This one decision? If she hadn't seen her future, would she have right now decided to cheat? She furrowed her brow. This still didn't seem like her. She was scared right now, but she didn't feel desperate enough to cheat. Maybe that had all just been the worst-case scenario.

But why had she been show her future? She was so confused.

Serena slept fitfully that night, but because she was afraid of this exam and because she was afraid she would wake up back in the future again. But when she groggily opened her eyes in the morning, she was happy to find she was still in her time. She rushed downstairs again to make sure her father was alright.

Her heart leapt at her when he wasn't there.

"What happened? Is he okay?" She nearly screamed at her mom.

"Serena, what's gotten into you? It's Monday. Your father's at work."

"Oh, right," Serena sighed in relief. Of course her father was at work.

"Okay, I'm going to go and ask the girls to help me get ready for this exam," she started to walk away.

"Serena," her mother stopped her. "I'm sorry this happened, but I need you to realize how important college is. We just want you to have a future you can be proud of."

Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Trust me mom, this isn't the worst that can happen. I'll be fine."

She made her way quickly to the arcade, thinking about what she was going to do. She loved Amy like a sister, but could she really help her with this. Amy was smart, but she tended to talk over Serena's head. But maybe if she got Raye involved. Well no, Raye would get frustrated if Serena didn't figure something out. Lita was in the middle of a summer cooking class and she was really busy, and Mina wasn't the brightest of the group.

She sighed.

The arcade bells jingled over her as she walked in and her heart suddenly leapt into her throat. Just the other day everyone in this room had hated her.

"Hey Serena!"

Serena stood still when Lita called her name, and everyone else looked at her. She couldn't move. His eyes seemed to glue her to the spot. He looked younger, of course they all looked younger, and she for a moment couldn't tell if he still hated her.

"Hey meatball head!"

Serena looked at her, shock and confusion written all over her face.

Darien looked at her confused.

The girls all watched her.

"I think you broke her," Mina said after a moment. She walked up to Serena and touched her shoulder. "You alright Serena."

Serena shook herself.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just had a little panic attack, that's all."

"Serena, do you mind waiting her a second?" Raye asked. "I just need the girls to help me fore a moment."

"Can't I help?" Serena asked.

"No," Raye said pointedly. "If you helped it wouldn't get done now would it."

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll wait here."

The girls all happily left the arcade giggling at one another.

Serena stood a few feet away from Darien and Andrew, who both looked at her like she had suddenly grown another head.

"What's up with you today Serena?" Darien asked when Andrew was called away to help a guest.

"I had a really strange dream about you the other night," she said.

Darien's eyes seemed to grow big, but his face didn't register any emotion.

"What did you dream?" His voice seemed slightly rough.

"I dreamed that we were dating, and I cheated on you."

Darien slumped his shoulders. "Well that's not exactly a good dream then is it."

"No, it wasn't," she said.

There was a silence between them for a moment.

"You're smart right Darien?"

He looked at her confused.

"Yes, I guess I'm pretty smart."

"Do you think you could help me study for an exam I have to take in a couple of days? Apparently I didn't do so well last year and I have to take an exam to get into next year and I really want to do well but I don't think I can do it on my own. Amy would help me, but she's so much smarter than me that she talks over me and I don't always understand what she means, and Raye gets frustrated with me, and Lita is busy so I don't know who else to ask."

"You want me to help you?"

"Yeah," she said building up some nerve. "And then maybe afterwards we can go on a date."

"A date?" He looked at her in surprise. "You're asking me out?"

Serena nodded.

Darien looked flustered for a moment.

"Why are you asking me out?" He said after a moment. "Because of your dream?"

"No, because I like you. And that was just a dream. I'd never do anything like that in real life it's just not like me."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'll definitely help you with your exam Serena, I promise you that. I'm not doing anything this next week so I'll come to your place and help you study as many hours as you want me to as long as it's okay with you parents. But I'm not sure about the date Serena. Don't get me wrong, I want to say yes, but you're a little bit younger than me."

"Not for long I won't be," she said.

Darien just looked at her seriously, his stormy blue eyes studying her.

"Let's do the studying first, then I'll think about that date."

"Okay," Serena smiled when the girls came back in. She turned around and hugged them. It was like nothing had ever gone wrong, and she loved it. But she felt nervous around them, like at any moment she might do or say something to lose them again.

Serena told the girls about the exam and that Dairen had agreed to help her, and after that she spent every day with him at her house going over all her old schoolwork.

He was a good teacher. They went over everything she had learned the year before and he explained it all to her. After the first day, Serena actually thought she might be able to do well. But after the second day, she felt like her brain was full and she couldn't stuff anything else in there.

"This is hopeless," Serena said rubbing her eyes.

Darien tapped his pencil on the table. She was doing really well, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He hadn't really known her that long, but he had never seen her put this much time and effort into something. She obviously wanted this more than anything, and she was afraid she wasn't good enough.

"You want to take a break?" He asked.

She sighed. "I just haven't been sleeping well, I'm okay."

"More bad dreams?" He asked.

"Sort of."

"Are they about me?" He asked.

Serena couldn't help but smile. "Sometimes," she said honestly. "Mostly I'm scared of having another dream like the one I had before."

"Who did you cheat on me with?"

"His name was Seiya, I'm not sure we known him yet."

Darien looked at her confused. "Yet?"

"I just mean, I don't think we know him."

"But you're losing sleep over it?"

Serena looked at him. He was sitting close to her, close enough that she could smell him. He smelled great. She wished he would pull her close again, like he had in her dream, or future, or dream. She still couldn't decide what it had been.

"I dreamed my future after a didn't pass this exam, and it wasn't what I wanted."

"That's not good," he said.

"No, it wasn't. I need to do everything possible to pass this exam."

"Serena, you're going to do fine. We have another whole day tomorrow, and then it's on Friday. All you need to do is get some sleep, and then you'll be able to focus."

"I don't know if I can."

Darien thought about it a moment, then an idea came to him.

"I know what you need. You need some exercise."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious. We're pretty much done for the day, so why don't you go and hang out with the girls and get Lita or Raye to show you some of what they practice. Then you'll be so tired that you'll sleep through the night and tomorrow you'll feel great."

Serena did what he said and it felt great. She slept right through the night and she woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready. After another long day of studying, she felt like she was closer to doing well. Darien would randomly quiz her on things she was already supposed to know, and sometimes she even got the right answer. That night she did the same thing with Lita and Raye, and then she got up the morning of the exam ready for the day.

Serena went to her school with butterflies in her stomach, and sat down to write the exam. It took her three hours.

Darien watched her come into the arcade and her nervously looked at her. He had sat her for the last three hours waiting for her to show up, wanting to know how it went. He really wanted her to do well so that she wouldn't have to live the future she had described to him. He could see in her eyes that she didn't want that either.

Her quickly stood up when she came in.

She smiled gently.

"How'd you do?" He asked, aware that the four girls she was friends with were standing behind him watching. They hadn't done any of their studying in public, so they didn't really know that they were becoming friends.

"I think I did well," she said honestly. "There were some things I couldn't remember, but I tried to answer them anyways. And I finished the whole exam."

"I'm sure you did really well."

"They said I would know on Monday," Serena said.

"Well then, we have the whole weekend to forget about it," he smiled at her. "So maybe I should take you on that date."

Serena smiled excitedly.

"Really?!?"

Darien nodded.

Serena sat by her phone chewing her nails. The girls all sat around her, a little nervous because of her actions. They had been sitting here for the last two hours watching her watch the phone.

"Is she not going to tell us about her date with Darien?" Mina whispered to Lita.

"Not unless we ask her through the phone I guess," Lita answered.

"But I want to know," Mina almost whined.

"Shhh, this is important to her," Amy said. "She studied really hard."

"I just wish it would ring," Raye said frustrated. "It's sunny outside."

"What happens if she doesn't do well?" Lita asked.

"She has to repeat last year," Amy answered quietly.

"Do you think Darien kissed her?" Mina asked.

"Mina, this isn't the time," Amy scolded.

Mina just crossed her arms and sighed.

The all jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena answered before the ringing had stopped. Her mom came quickly into the room. "Yes, this is Serena. Yes………okay……..what does that mean?…………is that good?……………okay, thank you." She hung up.

"Well? How did you do?" Her mom asked nervously.

Serena smiled.

End of chapter Seven.

I changed my mind, there is going to be another chapter. It will be updated later today, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Okay, this is the last chapter. Thank you so much for your feedback and I hope you liked the story. My next one is coming soon and I think it's going to be uploaded pretty soon. Enjoy!

FIVE YEARS LATER

Serena walked happily towards the arcade. Her long blonde hair seemed to sway around her and her tall lean frame moved gracefully through the crowed. She smiled into the summer air. Life was wonderful.

She was meeting Darien before going to the grand opening of Lita's restaurant. It was a few blocks away, and the girls were all going to meet them there. She smiled at how proud of her friend she was. Lita had worked so hard to accomplish this, and she couldn't wait to help her celebrate.

"You seem happy," Darien said as she walked in.

"I am happy," she said kissing him.

"Okay you two, enough of that. This is a kids place," Andrew said coming out from the back room. He was wearing a dark suit and tie. He looked nervous.

"Wow, you look great Andrew," she said.

"Mina picked out the suit," he said fondly.

"Shall we go?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated, and the room was big enough to hold twenty tables. It was packed.

She spotted the girls waving at her excitedly and they made the their way over to the table they had saved. Everyone was dressed up in their very finest.

"Is she nervous?" Serena asked Raye.

"Yes, but she's also excited."

Lita wouldn't be eating with them, she would be in the kitchen all night.

"Lita told us not to order, she's making something special for us," Amy said.

"Good, I like being surprise," Serena said.

The night was perfect. The restaurant was a big success and everyone went away completely satisfied. They laughed and had a good time, and nothing could spoil their good moods.

Darien walked up to the bar. They had been here a few hours already, and it was getting closer to closing time. They had all agreed to stay and celebrate with Lita when the night was over.

He ordered his drink and leaned against the counter to wait.

There were two men talking beside him.

"I think the blonde girl is the hottest," one of them said.

Darien looked to where they were looking and saw the girls sitting in his view. He leaned back against the counter and continued listening.

"There are two blond girls, which one?" The other guys said.

"The one in the pink dress," that was Serena. "She's hot."

"That's the one I wanted Seiya."

"You can't have her, she's mine."

"I thinks he came in with someone."

"Who cares, I'm not interested in dating her I just want to fuck her."

"Excuse me," Darien said after a moment. The two guys looked at him. "I'm Darien, do you know the chef?" He asked smiling.

The two guys looked at him.

"We're just here for the scenery," Seiya said rudely before getting up and walking away. Darien just took his drink and walked back to the table. Something nagged at him about that guy, like he had met him before or something.

He put his arm around Serena protectively and she smiled up at him.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked.

"Nothing," he said kissing her. "I'm just getting tired."

"Do you want to go home?" She asked.

"No, I want to see Lita when she closed up," he said smiling.

The night ended just after 2:00 and Lita came out with a smile on her face and stains on her white coat. She was glowing with happiness.

The hugged and congratulated her, everyone feeling equally happy in this moment.

Serena was dizzy from all the wine she had, and she decided to just step out for some fresh air. She didn't tell anyone she was going because she thought she's be back in less then a minute.

The door closed behind her and she breathed in deeply.

"Well well well," came a deep voice.

Serena spun around to look at him, and she recognized him at once.

"Seiya?!" She nearly chocked.

He looked confused and delighted at that moment.

"So you already know me then."

"Serena realized her mistake and tried to go back in, but the door was locked. She cursed and realized that it would have locked to keep people from thinking it was still open.

"Where are you going, I thought we could have some fun," he said smoothly.

Serena felt her heart racing in her chest and looked around for somewhere to go. She tripped into the wall and Seiya was on her in a moment, kissing her. She tried to push him away but couldn't.

Darien looked around him and realized that Serena was gone.

"Did you see where Serena went?" He asked Amy.

"I think she went outside, I'm not sure."

He just nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it, making sure to let the prop catch so that the door wouldn't lock behind him. He turned around.

The guy from the bar was kissing Serena.

Serena suddenly felt all his weight being lifted off her and looked up in time to see Seiya on the ground. Darien looked down at him with fire in his eyes, and Serena was all too aware of how familiar that look was. She had seen it that day in the arcade when he had hit him.

"If you ever touch her again, I promise I'll make sure you end up in the hospital."

Seiya pulled himself up and looked at them.

"You can be mad at me all you want man, but it was your girl who didn't push away."

Seiya walked away quickly.

"Darien, I……."

"Did you try and push him away?" He asked evenly.

"Yes, of course I did," she said afraid.

"Then that's all I need to hear. I trust you Serena," he said taking her hand. "Are you alright?"

Serena nodded.

He kissed her gently on the temple and pulled her to him.

Serena felt herself relax in relief.

"It is a coincidence that he's got the same name as the guy you dreamed about five years ago," Darien said.

Serena tensed.

"It's like you could tell the future," he said softly.

"But I've already changed that future Darien," She said.

He laughed.

"Well let's go home. I'll make sure you have a reason to stay with me," he said looking at her obviously.

Serena giggle and blushed.

"I'm not with you because of sex Darien," she said hitting him playfully.

"Oh not, then why are you with me?" He asked teasingly.

"Because I love you," she said.

Her smiled and kissed her passionately just as the other girls and Andrew came out of the restaurant.

"There they go again," Raye said rolling her eyes.

Serena just laughed as she pulled away from him gently.

"Let's go home, I'm exhausted," Lita said yawning. The girls all laughed at her and moved down the street. Serena and Darien held slightly back, walking hand in hand down the street towards the home they shared.

The next morning Serena woke up and looked around her. Something wasn't right. She had gone to sleep in her room with Darien, but this wasn't the same room. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked…….older.

Fear clutched at her as she looked around. Something was wrong.

The was a loud noise behind her, and she looked to see a five year old toddler running towards her with a shock of black hair and blue eyes.

"Mommy!" The kid screamed and threw himself at her.

Serena just looked at him in fear.

The end!

Please review. I hope you liked it. I'd like to know what everyone thinks. My next one is going to be started soon. Have fun!


End file.
